


Inevitable Orbits (Неизменные орбиты)

by erlander



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: Спустя год после начала пятилетней миссии Спок теряет Джима во второй раз.





	Inevitable Orbits (Неизменные орбиты)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inevitable Orbits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900823) by [sinestrated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinestrated/pseuds/sinestrated). 



> Огромное спасибо April which will come, отбетившей этот текст ♡

Официально Джеймс Т. Кирк умирает в 0757, звёздная дата 2260.37.

Неофициально, это худший момент в жизни Спока.

— Коммандер! — вскрикивает Чехов за мгновение до того, как огни на его консоли вспыхивают красным. — Засекли сигнал самоуничтожения с неопознанного судна!

Пальцы Спока сжимаются на ручке капитанского кресла.

— На корабле есть экипаж?

— Отрицательно, сэр, — отвечает Чехов. Его руки летают над консолью размытой тенью. — Датчики показывают, что единственный сигнал принадлежит капитану.

— Команда поступила с корабельного компьютера, — произносит Ухура со своей станции за его правым плечом. Её голос звучит спокойно и собрано, и Спок с нелогичной гордостью думает, что она сильно выросла как офицер.

— Скорее всего, корабль был запрограммирован на самоликвидацию при угрозе вторжения. Две минуты до самоуничтожения, — заканчивает она.

Спок кивает. Эта тактика разумна: если, как предполагают расчеты, крошечный корабль контрабандистов дрейфует в космосе без команды, единственно логично, что у его обладателей был план по уничтожению всех потенциально весомых улик.

Было жаль, что они не смогут получить доступ к содержимому отсеков. Базы данных Звёздного флота показали, что контрабандисты специализировались на редком антиквариате. Видимо, именно поэтому капитан настоял на том, чтобы на борт отправили именно его — вопреки нахальному имиджу, Джим относился к предметам культуры на удивление почтительно, что Спок совсем недавно обнаружил во время одной из их партий в шахматы.

Что ж, это было не так важно. Учитывая характер их пятилетней миссии, Спок полагал, что у них будет немало возможностей для культурного обмена в будущем.

Он связывается с транспортаторной.

— Мистер Скотт, поднимите капитана на борт _Энтерпрайз_.

— Есть, сэр.

— Одна минута до самоуничтожения, — произносит Ухура.

Спок кивает.

— Лейтенант Сулу, уведите нас на минимально безопасное расстояние.

— Да, сэр.

Знакомое сияние окружает их, когда Сулу выводит _Энтерпрайз_ из дрейфа и начинает удаляться от судна контрабандистов. Космический корабль медленно плывет через экран, его грузный силуэт резко выделяется на фоне двойной звезды вдалеке. Технически Спок знает, этот корабль лишь вдвое меньше самой _Энтерпрайз_ , но с этого ракурса он кажется бесконечно маленьким.

— Тридцать секунд до самоуничтожения, — говорит Ухура.

На периферии разума Спока зудит какая-то мысль. Что-то не так. Почему он не получил подтверждение о том, что капитан поднялся на борт? Это входило в стандартный протокол.

Он вызывает транспортаторную вновь.

— Мистер Скотт, где капитан?

Нет ответа. Спок хмурится.

— Мистер Скотт, приём.

Взрыв статики звучит, как вдребезги разбитое стекло, прежде чем раздается голос мистера Скотта, высокий и задыхаюшийся от паники.

— Не могу засечь сигнал! — вскрикивает он. — На корабле одновременно с сигналом самоликвидации активизировалась какая-то блокирующая частота!

Мир вздрагивает и клонится в сторону. Мгновение Спок думает, что их корабль неожиданно атаковали, прежде чем узнает это чувство: вулканский эквивалент ощущения, что сердце ушло в пятки. На мостик опускается тишина. Что-то тёмное, зловещее и холодное скользит у Спока по венам.

— Двадцать секунд до самоуничтожения, — шепчет Ухура. Её голос звучит сдавленно.

Двадцать секунд. Спок сглатывает. Джеймс Кирк совершал чудеса и за меньший срок — основываясь на предыдущих данных — это единственно логично —

— Сканирую судно, — говорит Чехов, и Спок предполагает, что кивает в ответ, но он не уверен.

— Вывести на экран, — произносит он. Его голос эхом доносится до собственных ушей, как будто он говорит через толщу воды.

— Посылаю встречный сигнал, — докладывает Ухура, — может быть, мы сможем деактивировать их компьютер, — о боже, десять секунд…

Цифровая схема корабля контрабандистов вспыхивает на экране. Сулу ругается на языке, который он не узнает. Одна-единственная желтая точка пульсирует на карте там, где располагаются грузовые отсеки.

Это капитан.

— Мистер Скотт, — выдыхает Спок.

— П-пять секунд…

— Я пытаюсь, _пытаюсь_ , но всё так _запутано_ и…

— Кэптан…

Счет заканчивается с автоматическим писком. До конца своей жизни Спок не сможет забыть этот звук: две цифровые ноты, одна высокая и одна низкая. Этот звук напоминает тот, который издают игры на портативных игровых устройствах терранских детей на Земле: это был сигнал окончания, конца.

_Игра окончена._

В бесконечной пустоте космоса перед ними корабль рассыпается на части. Вид до странности разочаровывающий: ни звука, ни взрыва, поскольку в безвоздушном пространстве нет кислорода, чтобы питать огонь. Судно просто внезапно раскалывается на сотни зубчатых осколков, как одна из глиняных фигурок его матери, которую Спок случайно столкнул со стола еще будучи ребенком.

На экране жёлтая точка — _Джим_ — мигает и перестаёт существовать.

И всё вокруг останавливается.

ОДНИМ ЧАСОМ РАНЕЕ

— Итак, — произнёс Джим с набитым ртом, пережёвывая блинчик, и Спок внутренне вздохнул и подавил желание отчитать его, как ребёнка. — Эта новая раса, Набиски…

— Набе’эски.

— Да, именно так я и сказал, — Джим размахивал вилкой, пока говорил, и Спок безропотно поставил перед собой задачу втайне уклоняться от летающих кусочков зерновой пищи. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока ничего не попало в его чай. — Они хотят позволить Федерации основать шахту для добычи дилития на их планете в обмен на пятьдесят фунтов соевых бобов?

— По всей видимости, они считаются редким деликатесом в их культуре, так как атмосфера Набе и химический состав их почвы не позволяют культивировать значительное количество урожая.

— Да, но… — Джим ещё мгновение жевал, затем проглотил и с улыбкой покачал головой. — Просто. _Бобы_.

Спок склонил голову набок.

— Тон твоего голоса подразумевает степень неверия, которую я не нахожу соответствующей теме нашего обсуждения.

— Ну кто бы сомневался. — Джим отрезал ещё кусочек блинчика. — Так вот, после Набу…

— Набе’эски. — На самом деле Джим прекрасно знал, как произносится название расы. Он, в конце концов, вчера провёл совещание, посвящённое им, и поэтому не было ни одной логической причины, почему он упорно продолжал это притворство. Спок подозревал, что Джим просто, как он называл это, «подкалывал его».

— Верно. После того как они наложат свои тентакли на содержимое наших грузовых отсеков, мы типа что, просто начнем бурить?

— Я полагаю, что под словом «мы» вы подразумеваете экипаж нашего корабля, и в таком случае ваше утверждение ошибочно. Энтерпрайз не располагает ни необходимой квалификацией персонала, ни оборудованием, необходимым для успешного…

— Я знаю, Спок. — Джим вдумчиво жевал. — Просто, ну… всё это выглядит слишком просто, понимаешь? Пара ящиков овощей за право основать на их планете бессрочную базу, добывающую радиоактивный и крайне непостоянный элемент из коры. И что будет, когда дилитий у них кончится? Мы станем их персональным поставщиком органики?

Спок моргнул.

— Вы находите условия нашего соглашения с Набе’эками подозрительными.

— Ну, ага. Обычно ты не меняешь своё новенькое авто на чей-то старый трёхколёсный велик.

— Подходящее сравнение.

— Да, но — стоп. Ты согласился со мной. Ты ведь правда только что согласился со мной?

— Верно. Хотя на данный момент наше соглашение Набе’эсками ограничивается исключительно дипломатическими отношениями, я считаю более разумным и потенциально полезным более тщательно изучить их мотивы, с учетом приведенных вами аргументов. — Спок сделал глоток чая, смакуя теплоту жидкости, согревающей горло. — Я рассмотрю официальные записи, в которых подробно описаны предыдущие взаимодействия Набе’эсков с Федерацией, выработаю гипотезу и доложу о результатах моего расследования в отчете, который представлю вам до конца сегодняшней смены.

Джим застонал, и у Спока закралось подозрение, что капитан ещё не уронил голову на стол только из заботы о моральном духе экипажа: их вряд ли вдохновило бы такое неприкрытое отчаяние командующего офицера посреди столовой.

— Не утруждай себя, — сказал он. — Пока все остальные пытаются засечь клингонские шифровки, я и так по уши в этих проклятых отчетах.

Спок решил не делать капитану замечания о физической невозможности подобного заявления. Вместо этого он спросил:

— В расследовании не наблюдается прогресса?

Неавторизированные сообщения — уже шесть, каждое из них составлено и отправлено во время пересменки, когда отследить компьютерную активность было труднее всего — начали отсылаться с корабля в угрожающем направлении клингонского космического пространства ещё несколько недель назад. Поскольку подобная проблема была не в ведении офицера по науке, Споку не было нужды следить за ходом расследования. В частности, он был удивлен, что оно ещё не было завершено — он предположил, что Ухура и её команда, которые беспрерывно работали над проблемой, уже обнаружили виновника.

Сидящий напротив него Джим только вздохнул.

— Если под прогрессом ты подразумеваешь установление личности того засранца, который взламывает мой корабль, чтобы потрепаться с клингонцами по видеосвязи, то нет.

Спок нахмурился. Это в высшей степени беспокоило. За последние две недели им пришлось дважды сменить курс, чтобы избежать армады клингонских кораблей, которые необъяснимо и внезапно оказывались в тех секторах, куда они направлялись. Хотя содержание сообщений не удалось установить, вряд ли эти события могли быть совпадением.

— Мне следует предложить свою помощь Ниоте и её команде, — произнес он, но Джим покачал головой.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — ответил он. — Мы считываем показания. Не волнуйся об этом.

— Вулканцы не волнуются.

— Да, как скажешь.

— Капитан, мы должны направить все наши ресурсы на решение этой проблемы, поскольку перехват наших данных не раз ставил корабль под угрозу.

— Я знаю. И мы так и делаем.

— Я затрудняюсь понять, как…

— Спок.

Джим через стол потянулся к нему, кладя на его руку ладонь, тёплую и успокаивающую. Когда он улыбнулся, его синие глаза заблестели, и Спок почувствовал, как что-то приятное и до странности тёплое свернулось в низу его живота. Он сделал мысленную пометку перепроверить настройки репликатора: по всей видимости, устройство добавило в его напиток некую неопознанную добавку.

— Просто поверь мне, ладно?

Лицо Джима было открытым, а взгляд твёрдым. Этот взгляд Спок узнавал, и он привык, что от него каждый раз словно обжигало током, когда бы тот ни устремился на него — на мостике или во время переговоров на незнакомой планете, или в капитанской каюте во время игры шахматы. _Я знаю, что делаю,_ говорил этот взгляд. _Мне просто нужна капля твоей веры._

Вулканцы мало убеждены в целесообразности веры; это был слишком абстрактный и непредсказуемый концепт. Но Спок был вулканцем всего лишь наполовину, и не эта половина заставила его кивнуть и ответить:

— Разумеется, Джим.

Лицо Джима тут же расплылось в широкой усмешке — он ярко реагировал каждый раз, стоило Споку обратиться к нему по имени, а не по чину, — и при виде этой улыбки всё тело Спока словно окутало тепло. Хотя у него не впервые случалась такая реакция, это всё ещё удивляло. Спок предположил, что причина крылась в том, что, когда Джим улыбался, его черты становились особенно эстетически приятными. Возможно, он может себе позволить немного восхищения этим, как если бы он отдавал дань примечательному произведению искусства.

— Супер, — произнес тогда Джим, собирая за собой тарелки и поднимаясь с места. — Смена начнётся через десять минут. Ты идешь?

— Я бы предпочел сначала допить свой чай.

— Ладушки. Скоро увидимся.

Дверь за капитаном закрылась, и Спок опустил взгляд в чашку с чаем, обдумывая их разговор. Не в первый раз Джим заканчивал дискуссию в свою пользу, апеллируя к более эмоциональной стороне Спока, и физические прикосновения в этом деле отнюдь не облегчали ситуацию. Джим знал о вулканской контактной телепатии — Спок знал, что он знал, потому что однажды ночью позволил себе вольность и взломал историю поиска капитана, — и тем не менее это никогда не останавливало Джима от того, чтобы положить ладонь Споку на плечо или коснуться его руки, или хлопнуть по спине после удачного завершения миссии. И каждый раз Спок неизменно чувствовал эту волну тепла, маленькие искорки, сбегающие вниз по позвоночнику и вверх по венам к самым кончикам пальцев, словно Джим был живым пламенем.

Никому более Спок не позволял к себе так свободно прикасаться. Даже Ниота знала, что ей стоит держать с ним дистанцию. Исключение составляли только самые тяжелые минуты (например, как после уничтожения его планеты), и теперь, когда они прекратили свои отношения, он не мог вспомнить последний раз, когда она его касалась. Другие члены экипажа уважали его личное пространство, поэтому Спок не думал, что он испытывал физический контакт с кем-либо, кроме Джима — и доктора Маккоя во время необходимых медицинских процедур — с тех пор, как несколько месяцев назад началось их исследование глубокого космоса.

Обычно он предпочитал отсутствие любого взаимодействия такого рода. Вулканцы высоко ценили дистанцию, и количество прикосновений Джима балансировало на грани с грубостью. И всё же Спок с некоторым удивлением обнаружил, что не считал поведение своего капитана нежелательным. В частности, если бы Спок хотел, чтобы Джим прекратил, он мог проинформировать капитана об этом ещё очень давно и был бы уверен, что тот с уважением отнесется к его просьбе.

Спок никогда не поднимал эту тему. И он не совсем понимал, что это означало.

Его коммуникатор пикнул.

— Коммандер, — раздался голос Чехова. — Вы нужны на мостике. Мы засекли неавторизированное судно.

Благодарный за возможность отвлечься, Спок допил свой чай и направился к выходу из зала.

СЕЙЧАС

Он не чувствует ничего.

Это первое.

Стены Энтерпрайз сияют, пока он идёт по коридору, и кажется, что полированное серебро подмигивает ему, словно зная секрет, в который он не посвящен. Споку нет дела до секретов. Больше ему нет дела ни до чего.

Ноги сами ведут его к медотсеку. Логически рассуждая, он знает, что в этом нет необходимости, поскольку доктор Маккой, без сомнений, уже слышал корабельное объявление, сделанное не более пяти минут назад. Голос Чехова дрожал, срываясь на словах, бритвенно-острых кристаллах, которые ранили его каждый раз, когда он ошибался.

_Кэптан… мёртв._

Этого должно было быть достаточно для Маккоя, для всех на корабле. И всё же Спок продолжает идти. Джим — самый близкий… был одним из самых близких друзей Маккоя, и сейчас, когда Спок… исполняющий обязанности капитана… _Энтерпрайз_ , он должен оценить влияние смерти капитана на эмоциональное состояние тех, с кем он был связан особенно тесно. Эта причина звучала разумно. Спок ускоряет шаги.

Он проходит мимо молодой энсин, сползшей вниз по стене, как будто колени больше не в силах держать её. Её лицо спрятано в ладонях, плечи дрожат от глубоких, прерывистых всхлипов. Спок не помнит её имя. Он проходит мимо без лишних слов.

В следующем коридоре ему встречается старшина Латик. Он знает её имя только потому, что она была переведена на _Энтерпрайз_ всего лишь два месяца назад, когда они швартовались на Звездной базе 7. Он просматривал её файл и одобрил перевод, но он не может вспомнить, чем она занимается.

Она напрягается и делает шаг в сторону, уступая ему дорогу, когда он проходит мимо, но потом окликает его:

— Коммандер.

Он останавливается и поворачивается. Латик прикусывает губу.

— Капитан Кирк, — произносит она, — он был хорошим человеком.

 _Нет_ , думает Спок. _Он не был_.

Потому что хороший человек не умирает и не бросает свою команду. И он точно не делает это дважды.

Больше по пути в медотсек он не встречает никого. В этом крыле относительно пустынно: в углу медсёстры меряют температуру у члена состава, но за этим исключением в этом обычно оживлённом месте тихо. В самом дальнем углу помещения дверь в кабинет Маккоя закрыта, красный огонёк на панели сердито мигает, предупреждая любого, кто посмеет войти.

Спок раздумывает над тем, чтобы уйти. Он воображает, как Маккой справляется со своим горем при помощи обильного — и незаконного — запаса терранского алкоголя, который он держит в своём офисе, и, похоже, он желает, чтобы его не тревожили. Скорее всего, любой, кто помешает ему в то время, пока он так уязвим, станет объектом насилия.

Спок не возражает против этого.

Медсёстры бросают на него обеспокоенные взгляды, пока он пересекает помещение, но Спок игнорирует их, посылая запрос на вход. Проходит минута; затем две. Спок уже был готов ввести свой командный код, открывающий любую дверь, когда та наконец распахивается сама.

Будь он способен чувствовать сейчас хоть что-нибудь, Спок думает, что он был бы удивлен зрелищем, которое встречает его. Он ожидал увидеть дикий взгляд, налитые кровью глаза, шквал обвинений, подобный рою отравленных дротиков, — но Маккой выглядит совершенно трезвым, и Спок не чувствует даже тени запаха перегара. Его униформа сидит аккуратно, и его глаза быстрым и ясным взглядом окидывают фигуру Спока.

— Да? Что ты хотел? — в общем и целом он выглядит так, будто Спок всего лишь оторвал его от рутинной бумажной волокиты.

Странная ситуация, но Спок не заостряет на этом внимания. У него есть долг, который он должен исполнить. Прямо сейчас его обязанности — это единственное, что сдерживает что-то тёмное и ужасное, что пожирает его нутро.

— Я полагаю, это терранский обычай — предложить свою поддержку во время эмоциональной нужды, — произносит он. Даже для его ушей слова звучат так, словно он цитирует заученный текст, но он отодвигает сантименты в сторону. Он всего лишь делает то, что должен.

Маккой сужает глаза, прожигая его взглядом.

— Чего?

А, так вот оно что. Доктор, скорее всего, в шоке, всё ещё переваривая новости.

— Капитан был вашим другом, — говорит Спок. — Следовательно, я пришёл предложить вам поддержку любого эмоционального характера в это бесспорно тяжёлое время.

— Оу, — Маккой на миг опускает глаза в пол, прежде чем вновь посмотреть на Спока. — Эм. Ладно.

— Я могу войти?

— Нет! — резкость его ответа, похоже, удивляет и самого Маккоя, поскольку спустя мгновение его глаза расширяется, и он быстро встаёт так, чтобы заблокировать проход своим телом. — Я имею в виду, нет, Спок. Я бы предпочел без тебя.

Возможно, Маккой на самом деле уже начал употреблять алкоголь. Логично, что он хотел это скрыть.

— Очень хорошо, — говорит он и отворачивается. Было очевидно, что Маккой хотел предаться своим защитным механизмам в одиночку, и Спок не видел смысла в том, чтобы продлевать время, которое они проводят в присутствии друг друга.

— Стой, — внезапная хватка на запястье удивляет его. Он притормаживает и оглядывается, чтобы увидеть, как Маккой осматривает его беспокойными глазами. — Ты сам… в порядке? — спрашивает доктор.

В его голосе звучит настоящее беспокойство, то, которое Маккой вряд ли когда-нибудь к нему проявлял. Даже когда он возвращался с миссий израненным и проводил время в лазарете, доктор всегда ворчал и огрызался на него, как будто самое его присутствие было испытанием для его терпения. Учитывая то, что Маккой прекрасно знает всю историю отношений Спока с Джимом, он предполагает, что такая злопамятность вполне заслужена. Однако прямо сейчас Маккой смотрит на него мягкими от сочувствия глазами. Это выражение до странности ему не к лицу.

Маккой облизывает губы.

— Я имею в виду, ты не был таким уж невозмутимым в прошлый раз, когда Джим вляпался в это… — он стреляет глазами куда-то в глубину своего кабинета, на что-то, что Спок не может рассмотреть со своей нынешней точки обзора, прежде чем вновь повернуться к нему. — Так что, ну, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится…

Его голос неуверенно обрывается.

Спок думает, что он должен быть благодарен. Маккой открывается ему, пытаясь наладить мосты через пропасть, отделяющую их. Он предлагает опору в тот час, когда на них обоих только что обрушилась трагедия. Это подходящий и логичный поступок, учитывая ситуацию. Он думает, что должен кивнуть. Он думает, что должен улыбнуться.

Он не делает ничего и вместо этого плавно высвобождает руку из хватки Маккоя.

— Спасибо, доктор, — отвечает он. — Моё состояние вполне удовлетворительно.

Это ложь, и Спок думает, что должен чувствовать вину, потому что ранее он бесчисленное количество раз сообщал экипажу, что вулканцы не могут лгать. Но он не чувствует себя виноватым. Он не чувствует ничего, когда он отворачивается и выходит из лазарета, игнорируя недоверчивый взгляд, которым Маккой буравит его спину.

Когда Джим Кирк умирал в первый раз, в ловушке за барьером двухдюймого стекла, сквозь которое он смотрел на него глазами, полными страха и горя, вот тогда Спок чувствовал. Его сердце горело, и он горевал и изливал свою ярость звёздам.

Сейчас, отворачиваясь от Маккоя и покидая медотсек, Спок думает, что, возможно, первая смерть Джима исчерпала все его эмоции, высосав их, словно губка. Теперь, во второй раз, от него осталась только тень, пустая оболочка.

Спок не чувствует ничего, потому что больше ничего не осталось.

ОДИННАДЦАТЬЮ ЧАСАМИ РАНЕЕ

 — Что бы ты сделал, если бы я умер, Спок? Снова, я имею в виду.

Пауза.

— Я затрудняюсь понять, какое отношение твой вопрос имеет к нынешней ситуации.

— Это просто вопрос.

Спок обдумывает положение на доске: три хода, и он поставит Джиму шах, если капитан продолжит вести стратегию, которую сейчас использует. Напротив него Джим склоняет голову.

— Итак?

— Точное предсказание моей реакции не представляется возможным, если учесть, что ситуация, если она произойдет, будет иметь бесконечное количество неконтролируемых переменных, которые неизменно будут влиять на конечный результат.

Джим задумчиво хмыкнул и походил ладьей.

— Это не ответ.

Спок был с ним согласен, но у него было чувство, что некоторые аспекты ситуации капитан был не в силах понять. Выбор в пользу нечувствования не равнялся отсутствию чувств. Он собрал свои мысли и постарался отрешиться от воспоминаний о трелях систем и красных огнях, о чудом работающем ядре и мёртвых глазах за стеклом.

Джим, должно быть, уловил что-то, поскольку неуютно шевельнулся.

— Неважно. Забудь, что я вообще ска…

— Я бы предпочел, — сказал Спок и подумал, что ему по большей части удалось сдержать свой голос от дрожи, — чтобы я не был поставлен перед лицом ситуации, в которой мне пришлось бы исходить из таких параметров, Джим.

Мгновение Джим просто смотрел на него. Затем улыбнулся, немного печально.

— Верно. Я тоже.

После этого взялся за коня, делая новый ход и этим полностью уничтожая стратегию, которой пользовался последние шесть ходов. Спок подавил раздраженный вздох и начал перестраивать свою систему.

СЕЙЧАС

Спок безотрывно смотрит вниз, на ПАДД в своих руках. _Отчет об инциденте_ , значится вверху, и затем продолжается строчкой: _Вовлеченные стороны: Кирк, Джеймс Т., капитан, ЮСС Энтерпрайз_.

Ниже мигает курсор, ожидая дальнейшего ввода текста. Так продолжается уже 2.6 часов.

Спок написал ровно одну сотню и восемнадцать отчетов, подобных этому. Он ведёт им счёт, так же (он знает это точно), как это делает — делал — Джим, когда каждый раз ставил капитанскую печать, прежде чем направить документ командованию. И не то чтобы Спок не чувствовал, не скорбел о каждом, чьё имя он вписывал в пустые бланки этой формы, втискивал их, подобно ключу, не совсем подходящему к испорченному замку. Он скорбел о каждом из них, помня каждое лицо, будто его клеймом выжгли внутри его черепа.

Но никогда раньше в этой форме не было имени _Джима_. _Джим_ никогда не был тем, кто умирает, исчезает — и теперь его _нет_ , он ускользнул из жизни Спока, как дым на ветру. И Спок в первый раз в своей жизни напуган так, что он чувствует этот страх, сомкнувший свои ледяные пальцы на самых его костях. Потому что если он сделает это: если он поставит имя Джима и наберёт этот безликий текст, подписав его и отправив Звёздному флоту, – то всё это станет реальным.

Никакой больше чудесной оживляющей крови от генетически изменённого сверхчеловека. Не будет ни внезапного сердцебиения на экранах медицинских мониторов, ни первого тихого вздоха, ни трепетания ресниц ещё пока прикрытых век, только и ждущих момента, чтобы распахнуться.

Не будет взглядов, ищущих и находящих друг друга во время долгих смен на мостике, тянущихся друг к другу, будто две вечно кружащихся двойных звезды. Не будет улыбок в уголке джимова рта, слегка приподнятом под это знающее сияние его глаз, когда Джим думает, что они разделили какую-то свою, непонятную для других шутку. Не будет больше этих легких игр в шахматы по вечерам, когда они сидели друг напротив друга в покое капитанской каюты, ведя беседы без единого произнесенного вслух слова.

Не будет ни смеха, ни шуток, ни _Давай же, Спок, безумство – есть жизнь_. Не будет ни мимолетных прикосновений, ни больше-чем-мимолетных прикосновений, столкновений пальцев и рук, что оставляют на коже жаркие следы чего-то, что гораздо опаснее, чем просто желание. Не будет больше « _Эй, Спок_ », и « _Спок!_ », и « _Боже, Спок_ », и « _Спок_ », и « _СПОК_ » —

Внезапный звонок в дверь застает Спока врасплох настолько, что он роняет ПАДД. Лязганье металла о металл звучит, как удар в тарелки, и он морщится, наклоняясь к устройству и отвечая:

— Входите!

Дверь открывается, и теплый свет из коридора накрывает его, как приливная волна омывает сухой песок. В проходе стоит старшина Латик.

— Сэр?

Спок разглаживает свою форму так скрытно, как это только возможно, пытаясь унять рвущееся из бока сердце.

— Да. Проходите, пожалуйста.

Она подчиняется, ступая медленно, почти робко. Ее взгляд мечется по его каюте, и она останавливается только перед его столом, чуть покачиваясь с носка на пятку — живое воплощение человческой нервозности. Спок не винит её. Все на корабле в какой-то степени его побаиваются.

Все, за исключением Джима.

Через мгновение Латик поднимает на него взгляд и почти сразу же вновь смотрит в пол.

— Сэр, я… я пришла узнать, могу ли я как-нибудь помочь. Ну, вы понимаете… в связи… со смертью капитана.

Она мямлит эти слова, обращаясь к своим туфлям, и Спок чувствует краткую вспышку сочувствия. Джима среди экипажа любили, и они, должно быть, сейчас по-своему горюют. Логически размышляя, Спок понимает, что он должен стараться им помочь, разговаривать с ними, оказывать им всю поддержку, которую он только может предоставить. Но в каждом коридоре звучит эхо джимовых шагов, каждая комната помнит обрывки его фраз и его лёгкий смех. Джим живёт в каждом дюйме _Энтерпрайз_ , и Спок не верит в призраков, но это не имеет значения. Этот всё равно его пугает.

Старшина шаркает ногой, метнув на него короткий взгляд, прежде чем вновь отвести глаза. Спок понимает, что должен ответить ей, и поэтому быстро произносит:

— Благодарю вас, старшина. Но сейчас в вашей помощи нет необходимости.

— Ох… ладно. — Латик прикусывает губу и только тогда замечает ПАДД у Спока в руках. — О, это разве не… то есть вы заполняете форму о его…

Спок медленно кивает.

— Это оказалось… сложнее, чем я предполагал.

— Я могу сделать это за вас, — произносит Латик, делая шаг вперёд. — То есть если вы хотите? Я знаю все необходимые формы, и так, наверное, будет… проще. Вы понимаете, если это сделаю я.

Последняя часть её предложения звучит вопросительно. Спок испытывает странное ощущение, как будто в его груди посветлело, и он с некоторым удивлением понимает, что это облегчение. Боль и горе в его груди были такими яростными, что он забыл, как чувствовать что-то другое.

Возможно, именно это осознание побуждает его кивнуть, вкладывая ПАДД в тонкие пальцы Латик.

— Я был бы вам очень признателен. Благодарю вас, старшина.

— Конечно, сэр. — Латик кивает, затем поворачивается, чтобы уйти, затем, похоже, вспоминает о чём-то и разворачивается вновь, напряженно отдаёт ему честь, затем вновь отворачивается и делает шаг к двери и вновь останавливается. Ее дёрганые движения напоминают Споку антикварные игрушки-марионетки, и хотя он не улыбается, в его груди вновь светлеет.

Но когда Латик вновь открывает рот, это чувство испаряется.

— Вы знаете, — бормочет старшина, не глядя на него, — я правда очень-очень сочувствую. Вашей потере.

Спок сглатывает и надеется, что она не может видеть это в полумраке.

— Потеря капитана не принадлежит мне одному, это утрата для всего экипажа.

Но Латик качает головой, вновь прикусывая губу:

— Нет, это… — Она нервно перекладывает ПАДД из одной руки в другую. — То есть, я никогда не была замужем, или в серьёзных отношениях, но… я могу только гадать… должно быть, вам ужасно тяжело сейчас.

Спок склоняет голову набок, чувствуя, как что-то болезненное и холодное обвивает его нутро.

— Прошу вас пояснить, что вы имеете в виду.

— Ну… — Латик снова смотрит в пол. — В смысле, вы и капитан же были вместе, так? И сейчас… Наверное, это словно потерять часть себя, свою вторую половину. И я даже представить не могу, каково это.

И в этот момент внутри него словно взрывается леденящий холод. Он чувствует себя выпотрошенным заживо, с открытой раной там, где должна была быть его душа, и внезапно всё встаёт на свои кошмарные места.

_Моя вторая половина._

Должно быть, Латик видит что-то в его лице, потому что напрягается, делая шаг вперед.

— Сэр, вы в поря...

— Да, — выдавливает он сквозь сомкнутые челюсти, и Спок больше не может позволить ей быть здесь сейчас, он не — он чувствует резь в глазах, знакомую и ужасающую, и всё перед глазами плывёт. — С-спасибо вам, старшина, этого будет достаточно.

Он не слышит её ответ, только с секундным опозданием замечает, как дверь скользит вбок, открываясь, и затем закрывается; и он наконец-то остается один. _По-настоящему_ один, впервые с тех пор, как… он даже не может вспомнить, как долго. С того мгновения, как Джим ворвался на мостик, крича что-то о космическом шторме. Или даже раньше, тогда, когда Спок посмотрел сквозь море юных, полных энергии лиц в холле Академии и встретил дерзкие голубые глаза, глаза, что сияли ярче самых светлых солнц, и это было только одно мгновение, один удар сердца перед тем, как он подавил это железной волей вулканской логики, и всё же тогда Спок коротко, мимолётно подумал, _Возможно_.

И теперь… теперь не могло быть этого _возможно_. Потому что Джим Кирк теперь мёртв, и Спок остался совершенно, неизбывно одинок.

Когда Джим умер в первый раз, Спок плакал по своему капитану.

В этот раз он плачет по своей паре.

ГОДОМ РАНЕЕ

— И-и-и ещё немного… Вот так.

Джим повернул плоскогубцы в последний раз, и что-то внутри трикодера встало на место с тихим щелчком. Маленький прибор пикнул, и целая лента бессмысленных данных пробежала по крошечному экрану, прежде чем тот погас.

Спок свёл брови.

— Кап- Джим, похоже, что ты привел устройство в негодность.

— Не-а, оно работает как надо, — ответил Джим с улыбкой, в которой сквозило чуть больше самодовольства, чем ситуация того требовала. Он вложил плоскогубцы в протянутую ладонь Спока.

Спок склонил голову набок.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю твой замысел создания этого… проекта. Или по какой причине ты настоял на том, чтобы я принес тебе этот инструмент, или чтобы я совершил преступление по отношению к доктору Маккою.

Его капитан на это рассмеялся, свободно и легко. От его смеха затряслась вся кровать, и Спок машинально протянул руку, чтобы придержать её.

— Во-первых, я всего лишь попросил тебя стащить трикодер из кармана Боунса, а не убить его. И во-вторых… — Он усмехнулся, его голубые глаза засияли ярко и озорно, и этот взгляд Спок никогда не мог выдержать без возникающего предчувствия беды. — Это точно будет стоить того. Хмурый засранец сканирует меня каждый раз, как выдаётся возможность, как будто он _только и ждёт_ , что я внезапно слечу с катушек и пойду засовывать людей в торпеды и ронять космические корабли на Сан-Фран. Чего я делать не собираюсь, типа, _совсем_. Так что если ты спросишь меня, я скажу, что он это заслужил.

— Я… понял. Тогда это будет то, что люди называют «розыгрышем»?

Джим просиял.

— Да, мистер Спок. Видишь, даже когда я застрял в больнице, возвращаясь с того света, я всё ещё могу тебя научить кое-чему.

— Разумеется.

По какой-то причине Спок не посчитал благоразумным сообщать, что Джим учит его практически с первой встречи.

На какое-то время они замерли в уютной тишине. Минуя стеклянные окна, яркий солнечный свет лился на Сан-Франциско — казалось, весь город гудел от своих обычных дневных забот. Вдалеке Спок видел зубчатые руины зданий, уничтоженных во время атаки Хана, когда тот направил ЮСС Возмездие с небес на землю, подобно богу разрушения. Дым по большей части уже развеялся, и в этом районе теперь работали ремонтные бригады. Город и Звёздный Флот возродятся.

Голос Джима отвлёк его от этих мыслей.

— Ты знаешь, — произнёс он, откидываясь назад, на подушки, одновременно с этим медленно покачивая трикодер в руке, — когда ты вызвал меня на слушание за мошенничество, тогда, в Академии, я и подумать не мог, что мы окажемся там, где мы сейчас.

Его голос звучал задумчиво.

— Действительно, довольно затруднительно провести связь между обвинением в академической нечестности и событиями последних нескольких недель.

— Нет, я не об этом, — Джим слегка кашлянул, и Спок тайком проверил показания мониторов над его постелью. — Я о том, что никогда не думал, что окажусь здесь. Таким, какой я есть. С тобой в качестве первого офицера, который проводит со мной время у больничной постели, плетя интриги против Боунса.

Спок определённо не считал свою роль в джимовом плане и близко похожей на интриганство, но решил не говорить об этом. Вместо этого он произнёс:

— Ты ссылаешься на перемену в наших… отношениях.

— Ага, — улыбка Джима вышла слегка кривой. — В смысле, кто бы мог подумать, правда? Чопорный и правильный вулканец и тупой деревенщина. Проклятье, да я каждое второе утро просыпаюсь и думаю, почему ты вообще ещё возишься со мной.

Его тон был легкомысленным, но Спок уловил под этим что-то другое — что-то, что он не совсем смог распознать. Он склонил голову набок.

— Ты не должен говорить о себе в таком пренебрежительном тоне.

— Что? — Джим издал негромкий смешок. — Нет, я не…

— Особенно когда это неверно.

Эти слова были встречены удивлённым морганием, и Спок позволил себе краткую вспышку удовлетворения. Он выпрямился в кресле и продолжил:

— «Деревещина», насколько я понимаю этот термин, означает кого-то в высшей степени простодушного и зачастую невежественного. Ни одно из этих определений ни в какой степени не может быть применено к тебе. В частности, я бы пошел ещё дальше и описал бы тебя как одного из самых креативных и адаптивных людей, которых я только имел честь знать, особенно если учесть твою незаурядную, однако крайне эффективную тактику командования.

— Более того, всё указывает на то, что ты находишься под впечатлением, что с тобой трудно, как ты это называешь, «возиться». Опять же, я нахожу это заявление неточным. Я признаю, что твоё поведение временами бывает нестандартным, особенно когда ты находишься в компании привлекательной женщины. Однако в целом я нахожу наше взаимодействие за прошлый год вполне приятным. Конечно, я бы отметил, что твоя недавняя готовность пожертвовать жизнью ради спасения корабля, хоть и вызвала у меня неодобрение, продемонстрировала глубину твоей преданности и силы характера. Это заставило меня… уважать тебя, и оттого ценить нашу дружбу ещё сильнее.

Он закончил говорить. Комната погрузилась в молчание, нарушаемое только тихим пиканьем приборов, отслеживавших состояние Джима. Сам Джим просто уставился на Спока яркими, широко распахнутыми глазами, словно, как бы нелогично это ни звучало, видел его впервые.

Спок позволил ему смотреть. Он был готов повторить и ответить за каждое сказанное им слово. Джим спас Спока из вулкана на Нибиру, потому что ценил их дружбу. Спок не мог понять, почему капитан считал, что это невзаимно.

Молчание длилось ещё несколько секунд. Затем наконец Джим вздохнул — медленное, тихое движение воздуха. Его плечи расслабились, и когда он улыбнулся, улыбка коснулась и глаз.

— Вот тут я надеялся на лёгкое дружеское подкалывание, а ты берёшь и пишешь мне чёртово любовное письмо.

Спок прямо-таки почувствовал, как его брови поднялись до самой челки.

— Любовное…?

Но Джим только махнул рукой.

— Неважно. И не думай, что я упустил твои слова про крайнее неодобрение моего решения зайти в радиоактивный отсек. Ты бы сделал то же самое на моём месте.

Спок напрягся. _Но какой ценой_ , сказал старший Спок.

— Капитан…

— Ты знаешь, я правда так считаю, — взгляд Джима на мгновение скользнул к стеклу, к сияющей воде залива. Спок внезапно осознал, что цвет его глаз практически совпадал с бирюзовым оттенком воды. — Когда сказал, что я не знаю, что делаю. Когда я говорил, что это ты — тот, кому должно принадлежать это кресло. Но потом…

Он вздохнул.

— Но тогда это ты должен был быть там, за стеклом. Капитан идет ко дну вместе с кораблем, верно?

— Сэр, вы в курсе, что быть капитаном не значит, что от вас ждут жертвы вашей жизни ради экипажа.

— Нет, ты прав, — согласился Джим тихо. Его глаза стали отстранёнными, и он внезапно показался старше, чем был на самом деле. — Но быть капитаном означает, что ты должен принимать трудные решения. Это означает, что ты будешь поставлен перед выборами, которые точно принесут людям боль, и тебе приходится сцеплять зубы и все равно принимать эти решения.

Он вновь обернулся к Споку, и как бы нелогично это ни было, Споку показалось, что он физически может почувствовать жар джимова взгляда — яркие голубые глаза почти жгли его кожу.

— Если спросить меня, не такая уж большая разница.

Спок отвёл взгляд. Джим говорил правду, его доводы о роли капитана были полностью созвучны с регламентом, но Спок с внезапным удивлением понял, что ему это не нравилось. Ему не нравилось, что Джим должен быть тем, кто принимает трудные решения, не нравилось, что Джим должен был нести ответственность за жизни всех на борту _Энтерпрайз_ , включая себя.

Ему не нравилось, что Джим должен был испустить последний, испуганный вздох с другой стороны стекла, что он обрушил весь хрупкий мир Спока подобно зданиям на горизонте Сан-Франциско, и всё потому что считал это своей работой.

Молчание затянулось. Спок чувствовал взгляд Джима на себе и наконец повернулся, чтобы встретить его. Он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить...

...И был тут же прерван Маккоем, который стремительно вошёл в комнату, упал в пустое кресло и прорычал:

— Ну и где нахрен выпивка, когда она так нужна?

Ещё мгновение Джим смотрел на Спока. Затем, похоже, встряхнулся, повернулся к Маккою, и его лицо смягчилось усмешкой.

— О-о-о, что не так, Боунс? Больница сводит тебя с ума? Потому что я знаю одного парня, которого тут держат взаперти неделями и который был бы счастлив, если бы ты подписал бумаги о его выписке…

— Ага, вот когда этот парень наконец-то соизволит выполнить предписания врача и отдохнёт хотя бы один грёбаный раз, тогда и поговорим. И куда ко всем чертям провалился мой трикодер? Я не видел его с самого утра.

— Вот он, — Джим передал ему прибор. — Ты оставил его на кровати, когда уходил.

Спок должен был отдать ему должное, его лицо сохранило то же скромное выражение, которое он держал специально для самых сложных дипломатических миссий.

Маккой взял трикодер, быстро глянул на экран и, по всей видимости, не заметив ничего необычного, убрал его в карман.

— Ну и как твоё самочувствие, Джим? — спросил он, и резкость его голоса чуть поменяла тон, ровно настолько, чтобы Спок смог уловить ноту тепла под ней. — Какие-нибудь изменения?

— Не-а, я в норме. Спок присматривал за мной.

— Неужели, — Маккой бросил Споку полный сомнения взгляд, и Спок выпрямился.

— Разумеется. И так как в мою смену состояние капитана не только не ухудшилось, но и не завершилось летальным исходом, полагаю, что я проделал по меньшей мере удовлетворительную работу.

Маккой начал было что-то ворчать в ответ, но тут же смолк, хмуря брови.

— Это была шутка. Охренеть просто, Спок, ты только что пошутил!

— Вы, похоже, находитесь под впечатлением, что вулканцы не склонны время от времени использовать фигуры речи, которые можно счесть забавными. Я уверяю вас, что хотя их мало, они существуют. К примеру, «ты дышишь только одной ноздрёй, когда измеряешь геологические параметры в долине Вел’Сор».

Джим и Маккой, оба уставились на него. Спок прочистил горло.

— Оно… звучит смешнее на вулканском.

Маккой фыркнул, очевидно, позабавленный, и Джим вновь рассмеялся своим звонким, лёгким смехом. Спок почувствовал, как что-то тёплое проснулось у него внутри. Какими бы разными они ни были, эти люди были его друзьями, и Спок не без удивления понял, что не хотел бы ничего иного.

Вскоре беседа свернула на другие темы. Спок принимал в ней участие настолько, насколько счёл необходимым, и всё оставшееся время провёл, глядя на Джима, восхищаясь яркостью его улыбки, лёгкостью его смеха; непрекращающейся болтовнёй его капитана, который был здесь, невредимый и _живой_. Позже Маккой попытался просканировать Джима трикодером и немедленно издал высокий звук, похожий на взвизг молодой землянки, когда устройство ударило его электрическим током. Споку пришлось прикусить щёку изнутри, чтобы удержать улыбку при виде взвывшего от смеха Джима.

И следующие несколько недель, пока Джим восстанавливался, Спок порой вспоминал те слова, что он сказал, о необходимости принимать тяжёлые решения. Но наблюдая за тем, как Джим медленно возвращается к своим обязанностям капитана, как встречается с другими членами экипажа, как карабкается и ползает по всевозможным уголкам инженерного отсека, помогая с ремонтом; наблюдая за встречами, которые он устраивает для того, чтобы пятилетняя миссия точно состоялась, эта мысль становится не такой уж важной. Какие бы решения Джим ни принял, Спок останется на его стороне: не потому, что в этом его работа или долг, или потому что этого от него ждут — но потому что он хочет этого сам.

СЕЙЧАС

Ухура находит его на обзорной палубе.

Спок всегда питал слабость к этой части корабля. В этом не было ничего логичного; годы его службы в Звёздном флоте предоставили неисчислимое количество возможностей наблюдать космос без помех, вроде атмосферы планеты, поэтому вид из иллюминаторов космического корабля не нёс в себе ничего нового. И всё же вновь и вновь он чувствовал тягу к этому месту, и созерцание глубокой темноты, припорошённой звёздами, будто крупинками соли на скатерти, всегда дарило ему ощущение спокойствия и безмятежности.

Сегодня, однако, он смотрит на бескрайний космос и видит только зияющую пустоту, отражающую ту, что царит в его душе. Он думает, что случившееся с его родной планетой может быть подходящим сравнением: смерть Джима породила черную дыру внутри самого его существа, ту, которая поглотила всё, что было доброго и светлого, и оставила после себя только пустоту и бесконечное ничто.

Лёгкое прикосновение к его руке обжигает почти физически, и он не отстраняется только из глубокого уважения и привязанности, которые он всё ещё питает к Ухуре. Должно быть, она видит что-то в его лице, потому что немедленно отстраняется.

— Я подумала, что найду тебя здесь, — произносит она тихо.

Спок кивает, но ничего не говорит. Завтра похороны Джима. Спок отстранил себя от подготовки к ним, насколько это только было возможно, но никакие предосторожности не спасают его от желания пробить дыру в ближайшей стене каждый раз, когда он слышит шепотки об этом в коридорах.

 _Хватит говорить об этом_ , хочет закричать он, хочет схватить их за грудки и трясти, пока они не почувствуют эту растерянность, эту сломленность так, как чувствует он. _Ваше горе – ничто. Вы лишились своего капитана, но вы не теряли свою пару_.

— Спок, — Ухура прикусывает губу; выражение её лица выдает беспокойство. — Ты… в порядке?

Когда Спок посылает ей в ответ один только взгляд, она вздыхает.

— Прошла уже неделя с тех пор, как Кирк умер, — произносит она, — и я едва видела тебя. В первый день ты спустился, чтобы повидать Маккоя, и после этого заперся в своей каюте. Ты едва ешь, и я _знаю_ , ты не спишь. Единственное место, где ты вообще показываешься, это мостик во время смен, но сразу после ты исчезаешь.

Она склоняет голову.

— Спок, я волнуюсь за тебя.

Спок не отвечает ей сразу. Ухура права: он не может вспомнить последний раз, когда он ел, и прошло уже более четырех дней с тех пор, как он спал. Он пытался медитировать, но никак не мог вернуть себе концентрацию. Он уже не один раз за этот день чувствовал головокружение и не знал, было ли причиной тому недоедание, или его тело просто отказывалось нормально функционировать без своей второй половины. Он обнаружил, что ему, в общем-то, было плевать.

— Спок. — Ухура придвигается ближе к нему, ровно настолько, чтобы коснуться его рукава. — Пожалуйста, поговори со мной. Даже после твоей матери… всё было не так плохо.

Спок сглатывает и вновь отворачивается к кромешному космосу за бортом. Не там ли Джим сейчас, в этой бесконечности? Может ли быть так, что его _катра_ свернулась где-то среди звёзд и ждёт, когда Спок присоединится к ней, ждёт, чтобы встретить его теплыми объятиями и светом ярких, смеющихся глаз?

— Я чувствую… — его голос звучит хрипло, Спок прочищает горло и пробует опять. — Я чувствую _боль_ , Ниота. Так много боли. До недавних пор думал, что я знаю, что это такое, но теперь вижу, что ошибался.

Ухура кивает. Её глаза влажно поблёскивают в полумраке.

— Я… мне так жаль, Спок.

Спок сглатывает.

— Моя мама была… дорога мне, — шепчет он, и агония в его теле подобна раку; он просто хочет, чтобы всё _закончилось_. — Я никогда не думал, что испытаю горе более всепоглощающее, чем боль от её ухода. Но это… это другое, Ниота. В прошлом я терял свою семью… но никогда раньше я не терял свою пару.

Ухура напрягается.

— П-пару? — повторяет она. Её голос звучит сдавлено.

Спок не может заставить себя ответить. Он даст Ухуре пережить её нелогичную обиду по поводу их предыдущих отношений, если она того пожелает. Споры не принесут ничего хорошего, и он просто слишком _устал_ для этого сейчас.

Проходит мгновение. Спок продолжает смотреть в окно. Затем Ухура внезапно отводит взгляд и резко и нелогично шипит:

— Этот ублюдок. Я _убью_ его.

Это удивляет Спока настолько, что он поворачивается чтобы взглянуть на неё. Руки Ухуры, судорожно сжатые в кулаки, дрожат, её глаза пылают свирепой яростью, которую он видел у неё, только когда _Энтерпрайз_ оказывалсь в гуще схватки. 

Он моргает.

— Ниота?

— Этот идиот, — рычит она, похоже не слыша его. — Этот _засранец_. Я _поверить_ не могу, что он смог втянуть меня в эту…

— Ниота, твои слова совершенно не имеют смысла.

По всей видимости, она внезапно вспоминает о его присутствии, потому что вскидывает на него горящий взгляд.

— Спок, — говорит она, и в её глазах больше нет и намека на скорбь, только яростное желание защитить. — Я должна сказать тебе кое-что. Просто… слушай внимательно. Кирк…

Пронзительный писк электроники обрывает её. Ухура моргает, достает ПАДД и что-то набирает на экране. Её глаза быстро бегают по маленькому экрану, и затем она делает резкий, судорожный вздох.

— Чёрт. _Чёрт_ , началось, прямо сейчас!

Спок хмурится.

— О чём ты…

— Ты должен пойти со мной, — она убирает ПАДД и поворачивается к двери, но замирает, когда Спок не двигается. — Спок, _давай_ же!

У него просто нет выбора, кроме как следовать за ней, пока она несется к ближайшему турболифту, петляя между членами экипажа, попадающимися им на пути. Ухура на бегу раскрывает коммуникатор.

— Сэр, началось. Встретимся в инженерном отсеке.

Она не дожидается ответа, захлопывает прибор и ныряет в турболифт, с силой хлопая ладонью по кнопке нужной палубы. Спок, который едва успевает скользнуть внутрь, прежде чем двери сомкнулись, немедленно поворачивается к ней.

— Лейтенант, объяснитесь.

Ухура нетерпеливо постукивает ногой по полу, прожигая взглядом контрольную панель, как будто одной силой воли она сможет заставить лифт ехать быстрее.

— Ладно, — говорит она торопливо, — ты же помнишь то расследование, что я вела? То самое, про тайные клингонские передачи?

— Да.

— Ну, мы зашли в тупик, и поэтому капитан предложил этот план, и… — в следующую секунду двери лифта распахивается, и она не заботится закончить, бросаясь вперёд по коридору. Спок следует за ней, и ровно в тот момент, когда он собирается потребовать её закончить объяснения, она останавливается так резко, что он чуть не врезается в её спину, едва успевая остановить себя перед закрытой дверью в зону техобслуживания.

Ухура прижимает палец к губам, тихо набирая код на панели.

— Т-с-с. Они не должны знать, что мы здесь, только не сейчас, когда мы столько всего проделали, расставляя западню.

Спок моргает, но послушно понижает голос до шёпота.

— Кто?

— Те уроды, что шлют эти чёртовы шифровки, — она не вдается в детали, справедливо предполагая, что их голоса слишком громко отразятся от металлических стен помещения. Спок следует за ней по боковой лестнице, металл тихо позвякивает под их подошвами, и вскоре они оказываются в самых недрах корабля, окруженные со всех сторон мириадами проводов и труб.

Ухура проскальзывает в лаз между двумя охладительными контейнерами, Спок едва умудряется пробраться следом. Где-то впереди слышен тихий звук, практический неотличимый от механических щелчков и писков, которые окружают их, но по мере того как они продвигаются, он становится яснее, пока наконец не превращается в негромкий бормочущий голос.

Он женский. И он говорит по-клингонски.

Спок замирает и смотрит на Ухуру. Она встречает его взгляд и кивает. Вместе они достают фазеры и крадутся до тех пор, пока не остаются на расстоянии выстрела.

Они прячутся в небольшом закутке под одной из многочисленных в этом отсеке лестниц. Пространство очень тесное и целиком заставлено техникой, в нем едва могут развернуться трое человек. Старый терминал у дальней стены мигает единственным экраном, в данный момент транслируя размытое лицо, подозрительно напоминающее клингонца в командном мундире.

А к экрану склоняется, шепча слова предательства, никто иная, как…

Спок выдыхает.

— Латик.

Старшина при звуке голоса напрягается и резко оборачивается. Её глаза расширяются, сначала от удивления, а затем от ярости.

— Ты!..

Ухура выступает вперёд, держа фазер на изготовку, синий свет, падающий на её лицо, подчеркивает острые черты.

— Я должна была догадаться, — шипит она. —  _Ла’тик_ , хах? На клингонском это означает «крыса».

Латик усмехается, и эта усмешка искажает её черты.

— И всё же вы так долго не могли поймать меня, — рявкает она. — Неудивительно, что ваша жалкая Федерация никогда не достигнет вершин нашего величия.

Ухура моргает.

— Нашего?..

Латик фыркает, затем тянется к груди, чтобы нажать на участок своей формы. Её изображение идёт рябью, затем _меняется_ — и Спок понимает, что смотрит на высокую, одетую в тёмное клингонку. Он сужает глаза: маскировочное устройство, очевидно — но как клингонцы смогли его заполучить?

По всей видимости, Ухура думает о том же. Держа фазер направленным прямо туда, где бьется сердце Латик, она произносит:

— Какую информацию ты им слила?

Латик изгибает рот.

— Ты бы не хотела это знать, — её глаза опасно поблескивают. — Вы, люди, всегда считаете себя самыми умными, самыми благородными. Этот ваш капитан в особенности. Я не могла дождаться, чтобы рассказать другим о его смерти.

В груди Спока закипает гнев, и он шагает вперед.

— Ты не смеешь говорить о нём в таком тоне.

Однако его слова её не волнуют, поскольку она только смеётся.

— А иначе что? Ты убьёшь меня?

— Этот вариант заслуживает внимания.

Её ухмылка становится только шире.

— Не стесняйтесь попробовать, _капитан_.

Её рука взвивается, и Спок едва успевает заметить движение, прежде чем Латик хватает ближайший щиток и швыряет его в Ухуру. Тяжелая металлическая пластина попадает лейтенанту в грудь, и она вскрикивает, отшатываясь от силы удара и врезаясь прямо в Спока. Они кувырком валятся на пол одновременно с тем, как выстрел из её фазера прочерчивает широкую дугу. Спок едва успевает сделать вздох, прежде чем слышит тяжелые шаги Латик за мгновение до того, как клингонка вздергивает Ухуру с него, будто та ничего не весит.

Тишина взрывается звуком грохота и вскриком Ухуры, когда Латик швыряет ее в терминал, впечатывая в металл. Спок только начинает вставать на ноги, как Латик внезапно оказывается на нём, вдавливая его в пол и сжимая стальную хватку на его горле. Спок стискивает зубы и пытается сбросить её, призывая на помощь всю свою вулканскую силу, но Латик пригвоздила его всем своим весом, и он не может ей противостоять, измотанный после недели горя и истощения.

Лицо Латик над ним кривится уродливой ухмылкой, и пламя ненависти в её глазах обжигает Спока почти физически.

— И это лучшие бойцы Звёздного флота? — издевается она, сжимая пальцы, и Спок хватает воздух ртом, видя чёрные точки на периферии зрения. — И это всё, что Федерация может предложить? Тощий лейтенатик и полукровное ничтожество?

Всё перед глазами плывет, чернота наползает на глаза Спока. Он внезапно чувствует себя бесконечно, невыносимо уставшим, поэтому едва может различить звук торопливых шагов, или другой голос, который произносит:

— Нет.

Что-то вспыхивает у Спока в сознании, так же неясно, как и всё вокруг. Этот голос… это же—

— У них ещё есть я.

Взвизг фазерного выстрела, и Латик валится назад со вскриком, когда синий луч врезается ей в грудь, убирая её из быстро меркнущего поля зрения Спока. Он едва понимает это, всё вокруг медленное и нечёткое, как будто бы Спок нетрезв, но даже в таком состоянии он всё ещё тянется к этому голосу, к голосу, который…

Кто-то склоняется к нему, протягивая пальцы и касаясь лица.

— Спок? О, _Господи_ , — Скотти, давай Боунса сюда, _прямо сейчас!_ Спок, держись здесь ладно? Останься со мной, чёрт возьми!

Но Спок не в силах. Всё, что он может, это потянуться и шепнуть « _Джим_ », прежде чем всё тонет во мраке.

 

Спок приходит в себя под ритмичное пиканье и убаюкивающее гудение медицинских аппаратов. Лицо Маккоя тут же склоняется к нему.

— О, прекрасно, — произносит доктор. — Я уже начал думать, что ты никогда больше не осчастливишь нас своим солнечным присутствием.

Спок моргает и тянется ощупать шею. Он чувствует только легкую боль, не серьезнее, чем неуютная ломота, и прежде чем он может спросить, Маккой говорит:

— Не волнуйся, у тебя осталась всего лишь пара синяков. Твоя стремная вулканская лечебная кома сняла большую часть проблем.

Он впал в целительный транс?

— Как долго я был без сознания, доктор?

Маккой берет в руку трикодер и делает быстрый осмотр.

— Три дня, — отвечает он, не отрываясь от сканирования, и продолжает, прежде чем Спок успевает вмешаться, — а всё оттого, что какой-то идиот, по всей видимости, решил, что может протянуть целую неделю без сна и еды и продолжать функционировать как нормальный человек. Или вулканец. Или кем бы он там ни был.

В его голосе нет осуждения — у Маккоя есть удивительная способность звучать одновременно угрюмо и обеспокоенно, — но Спок всё равно отводит глаза, избегая взгляда доктора. Именно тогда он замечает терранскую книгу, лежащую на пустом стуле у кровати. Он вновь моргает.

Похоже, пока Спок был без сознания, Маккой успел каким-то способом обзавестись телепатией.

— Я отправил его назад, в каюту, чтобы он отоспался, — говорит доктор, не поднимая глаз от медицинской карты Спока, где он делал какие-то пометки. — Этот идиот едва ли отходил от твоей постели с тех пор, как ты тут оказался.

Спок кивает, дотягиваясь до книги и беря её в руки. Он прослеживает затертые уголки обложки пальцем, представляя, что он может почувствовать оставшееся тепло от прикосновений Джима к страницам. Это призрачное ощущение. Спок не верит в призраков.

Ему нужно найти Джима.

— Доктор…

Маккой только закатывает глаза и передает ему гипошприц.

— Нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты покидал медотсек. Да, я знаю, что ты всё равно уйдешь. Так что, да, ты можешь получить дозу обезболивающего перед уходом, нет, ты не допущен до службы, и да, Джим, скорее всего, ещё не спит прямо сейчас.

…Ему точно нужно будет перепроверить личный файл Маккоя. Спок ещё раз кивает и соскальзывает с постели. Прижимая книгу к груди, он поворачивается к Маккою и понимает, что не знает, что сказать. В конце концов он решает ограничиться простым: «Спасибо, доктор».

Глаза Маккоя на короткое мгновение смягчаются, прежде чем он отворачивается и пренебрежительно машет рукой.

— Не бери в голову. А теперь кончай толпиться в моём медотсеке и проваливай.

Спок так и делает.

Коридоры _Энтерпрайз_ безмолвны, когда он следует к офицерским каютам. По корабельным часам ещё очень ранний час, и большая часть экипажа спит. Спок находит, что он благодарен за тишину, поскольку это даёт ему время взять рой мыслей в голове под контроль. По большей части ему это не удается, но он решается нажать звонок в каюту Джима всего лишь с третьей попытки, так что он считает это победой.

— Входите, — слышит он голос, тёплый и знакомый. Спок говорит себе, что внезапные тиски, сжавшие его горло, это всего лишь последствия схватки, и они не имеют ничего общего с вихрем его эмоций. Дверь скользит в сторону, и он переступает порог.

Капитан — Джим, живой и невредимый и _Джим_  — поднимает взгляд от ПАДДа, и его лицо немедленно расплывается в улыбке. Что-то сжимается у Спока в груди, и он готов поклясться, что вся комната осветилась.

— Спок! — восклицает Джим, и имя срывается с его губ легко и радостно. Спок сглатывает и не может придумать что сказать, сосредоточившись на этом комке в горле, пока Джим огибает стол и стремительно шагает к нему, раскрыв руки, как будто бы собирается…

Джим останавливается, будто налетев на каменную стену, когда Спок втискивает в оставшееся между ними пространство книгу.

— Эм. — Он опускает руки, смотрит на книгу и наконец-то берёт её, прежде чем указать на пустой стул. — Спасибо. Присаживайся.

Спок подчиняется, едва ли отмечая, что делает, вместо этого устремляя всё своё внимание на Джима. Капитан уже переоделся ко сну, облачившись в простую футболку и ношеные пижамные брюки, и он, должно быть, только что вышел из душа, потому что его волосы приобрели мягкий, слегка взъерошенный вид, который Спок замечал только после звукового душа. Он выглядит невредимым, кожа имеет здоровый цвет, а голубые глаза смотрят сосредоточенно и ясно, как будто бы он не умер только неделю назад, как будто он не разрушил всю спокову вселенную второй раз в жизни.

Джим обходит стол, чтобы вновь опуститься в своё кресло. Он кладет книгу на свободную металлическую поверхность, прежде чем сложить руки и взглянуть на Спока. Он не начинает разговор первым, и Спок тоже не спешит заговорить. Каким-то образом Спок ощущает, что сейчас слова не самый лучший способ для контакта между ними.

Молчание тянется ещё одно долгое мгновение, но наконец Джим шевелится, его глаза бегают, пока наконец он не кашляет и произносит:

— Ну как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты довольно долго был в отключке, я уже начал серьёзно беспо… эм. Спок?

Но Спок не отводит свою ладонь, медленно изучая выцветающий жёлтый след под левым глазом Джима.

— Ты ранен, — произносит он.

— Ох. — Возможно, Споку это привиделось, но ему кажется, что Джим слегка подается навстречу его прикосновению. — Ага. Ничего серьёзного.

— Латик? — спрашивает Спок, чувствуя, как гнев бурлит под кожей.

Но Джим только качает головой.

— Сулу, — отвечает он застенчиво, затем издает смешок, и его движение позволяет Споку пригладить больше его теплой, сухой кожи. — Думаю, я это заслужил после всего, через что я заставил вас пройти. Я просто рад, что у него с собой не оказалось его меча.

— Понятно. — Спок знает, что ему следовало бы отнять ладонь, но он понимает, что не может, внезапно охваченный желанием исследовать всё тело капитана пальцами, только бы убедиться что Джим и правда здесь, что Спок не потерял его. — Джим…

Джим вздыхает. Он не делает попытки отстраниться от Спока, но его глаза темнеют с мрачными смирением.

— Я задолжал тебе объяснения, так ведь?

Спок не отвечает. Джим кивает и поднимается из-за стола, и Спок наполовину привстаёт из кресла следом за ним, прежде чем его мозг полностью осознаёт это движение. Одёргивая себя — он должен контролировать себя лучше, — Спок силой заставляет себя вновь опуститься в кресло. Если Джим и заметил его оборванное движение, он не комментирует это, беря книгу со стола и пересекая комнату в три широких шага.

— Расследование этих клингонских шифровок зашло в тупик, — произносит он, ставя книгу на её место на полке. — У передач не было характерной системы; мы не могли предсказать, когда случится следующая, или же где она произойдёт. И имея почти тысячу человек на борту, нам потребовалось бы слишком много времени, чтобы сузить круг подозреваемых. Нам нужно было что-то предпринять.

Он вздохнул, пробегаясь пальцем по корешкам книг.

— Должен признать, это не самый мой блестящий план, — говорит он. — Кому вообще _понравится_ инсценировать свою смерть перед экипажем, состоящим из людей, о которых только можно мечтать? Но это был самый быстрый способ отыскать крота. Мы знали, что Латик не сможет удержаться от того, чтобы поделиться новостями.

Спок стискивает пальцы на подлокотнике; метал стонет от его хватки.

— Так значит, тебя не было на корабле контрабандистов, — говорит он.

— Не-а, — Джим наконец-то оборачивается к нему лицом, прислоняясь спиной к книжным полкам и скрещивая руки на груди. — Все это было постановкой. Скотти отправил меня из транспортаторной прямо к Боунсу в офис. Когда вы, ребята, следили за мной на корабле, это на самом была подпрограмма, которую мы написали и загрузили к Чехову в консоль. Все, что Скотти и Ухуре оставалось сделать, — это разыграть шок, когда я 'умер'.

— Лейтенант Ухура была в курсе вашего плана?

Джим пожимает плечами.

— Ну, да, она вроде как была обязана, учитывая, что она возглавляла расследование и всё такое, — отвечает он.

— Кто ещё знал правду?

Джим покачивает головой.

— Кроме Скотти и Ухуры? Только Боунс. Я провёл всю последнюю неделю прячась в его офисе, в конце концов. По причине медицинской конфиденциальности это единственная часть корабля, которую компьютер не может прощупать на предмет следов присутствия.

Спок делает глубокий вдох и отводит взгляд.

— Понятно.

Джим кусает губу.

— Я правда хотел сказать тебе, — говорит он, понижая голос; он звучит виновато. — Я почти так и сделал, ты знаешь? Пару раз. Но нам нужно было разыграть это так тихо, как только возможно, чтобы быть уверенными в успехе. Ограничиться самым минимальным кругом знающих. И я подумал типа, эй, ты самый лучший чёртов офицер, которого я знаю. Если кто и сможет сохранить этот корабль в целости, пока я занят прогулкой на тот свет, так это будешь ты. Учитывая, что я видел, ну, ты понимаешь… — он кашляет, — как ты справился с этим в прошлый раз.

— Но, — продолжает он, — Ухура пришла ко мне пару часов назад, после того как Боунс наконец-то выпустил её из медотсека. Она назвала меня, помимо прочего, — тут он начинает загибать пальцы, — засранцем, ублюдком, идиотом, который ничего не смыслит в вулканских узах, и, цитата, «самым блядски худшим партнёром во вселенной». И когда я сказал ей, что мы не пара, она придумала ещё парочку слов.

Он делает паузу, и его глаза, похоже, стремятся прожечь дыру у Спока в душе.

— Итак, мистер Спок. Потрудитесь объяснить?

Спок, в частности, трудиться не хочет.

— Я полагаю, что лейтенант в достаточной мере обрисовала ситуацию.

Джим хмурится. Он медленно отстраняется от полок и пересекает комнату, чтобы встать перед Споком.

— Чего ты хочешь, Спок? — мягко спрашивает он.

В следующий удар сердца Спок уже не в кресле, а в другой половине комнаты, не в силах вынести тяжесть спокойного взгляда Джима. Он сжимает кулаки и пытается продраться сквозь клубок ярости и боли, что сжимает его нутро подобно уродливому монстру. Должно быть, ему это не удаётся, потому что его голос дрожит, когда он произносит:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты уважал моё положение на этом корабле. Как первый офицер, я обязан предоставлять выводы, основанные на принятых тобой решениях, и если бы ты уведомил меня о своём замысле…

Джим издает утомленный вздох.

— Я уже _говорил_ тебе, Спок, нам нужен был самый минимальный круг знающих! И что было бы, если бы кто-нибудь спросил тебя об этом, а? Вулканцы не лгут, как ты все время повторяешь…

— Я _не_ вулканец, — рявкает Спок, обрубая его на корню, и позволяет себе краткую вспышку удовлетворения, когда Джим удивленно отшатывается. — Настоящий вулканец использовал бы логичную тактику…

— Но план _был_ логичным…

—  _Мне плевать_.

Джим моргает, его глаза широко распахнуты. Спок делает глубокий вдох, но не чувствует, чтобы это помогло ему успокоиться. Всё его существо в смятении, эмоции бурлят под кожей, и в первый раз за всю жизнь Спок не желает обуздать их. То, что он чувствует к Джиму, слишком необъятно, слишком глубоко, чтобы он мог взять это под контроль — он должен дать себе волю, если не хочет сойти с ума.

Он придвигается ближе, и хотя Джим не пятится от него, Спок видит, что тот к этому близок.

— Ты был мертв, — шипит он, цедя каждое слово сквозь зубы. — Второй раз за свою жизнь я был вынужден смотреть, как ты умираешь. Я был вынужден чувствовать, как в одно ужасное мгновение у меня из груди вырывают вторую часть души, оставляя меня с бездной, которую я не чувствовал даже после уничтожения Вулкана.

— В первый раз у моей ярости была цель. Я хотел убить Хана — и я бы убил, не останови меня Ниота. Но в этот раз у меня не было ничего. В этот раз мой гнев остался ядом в моём теле, и всё, о чем я мог думать — это то, что тебя больше нет. В этот раз было некого винить, некого было убить, чтобы отомстить за тебя. Осталась только пустота, такая огромная и болезненная, что я едва мог _дышать_. Никакая логика вселенной не могла облегчить эту боль. Ты _оставил_ меня, Джим, продолжать жизненный путь, который не был предназначен для одного, и больше я этого не допущу. Ты моя _пара_. Я не понимал до этого, но я осознаю это сейчас, и я никогда больше не позволю тебе оставить меня. _Никогда_ , Джим. Ты меня понял?

Он с трудом дышит, внезапная буря эмоций оставляет его колеблющимся и вымотанным. Но Спок не отводит взгляда от Джима. Ему нужно, чтобы Джим понял его, нужно, чтобы тот знал, как много он значит для Спока, как Спок смотрит на него сейчас и всей своей сутью понимает, что он будет сражаться, и убьёт, и умрёт за то, чтобы быть рядом с Джимом.

Спок потерял свою пару дважды, и он знает, что третий раз он просто не переживёт.

Тишина длится ещё мгновение. Джим смотрит на него, и в первый раз в жизни Спок понимает, что не может прочесть, о чём тот думает. Он выглядит одновременно и настороженным, и смирившимся, и Спок отваживается сделать ещё один шаг вперёд.

— Джим?

Затем Джим вздыхает, и его лицо расплывается улыбкой, чуть кривоватой, но искренней.

— Нужно что-то делать с этими твоими любовными письмами, — бормочет он, и прежде чем Спок может ответить, Джим хватает его за рубашку и притягивает к себе для поцелуя.

Вселенная вокруг не взрывается, но она определённо к этому близка. В груди Спока вспыхивает тепло, и он немедленно отвечает на поцелуй, восхищаясь близостью их тел, и если раньше у Спока были какие-то сомнения в том, что Джим предназначен ему, то теперь они испаряются. Теперь он точно не даст Джиму уйти, не после такого. Они связаны чем-то большим, чем просто любовь.

Ему кажется, что прошла вечность, прежде чем они наконец отрываются друг от друга, хотя на самом деле могло пройти всего лишь несколько мгновений. Джим прислоняется лбом к его лбу, их губы разделяют какие-то сантиметры, и он шепчет, не в силах обрести дыхание:

— Чёрт. Мне явно нужно умирать почаще.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты свёл использование этого сценария к минимуму, — отвечает Спок и впитывает мягкий звук джимова смеха, будто воду после месяцев в пустыне.

— Да, думаю, я с этим справлюсь, — Джим улыбается, обхватывая ладонью щеку Спока. — Итак, что теперь, Коммандер?

Спок гортанно мычит, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению, пока пальцы Джима прослеживают линию к кончику его уха.

— Как твой первый офицер, я должен напомнить, что отчёт о предательстве Латик обязательно должен быть закончен и отправлен командованию в течение ближайших семидесяти двух часов. Командование также должно быть уведомлено о существовании маскировочного устройства, особенно в свете стремительно ухудшающихся отношений между Федерацией и клингонцами. Более того, твоё восстановление в должности должно быть тщательно спланировано для того, чтобы избежать инцидентов, подобных тому, что произошёл с мистером Сулу.

— Мм-хм, — Джим усмехается, когда Спок издает дрожащий вздох в ответ на непрекращающееся поглаживание его уха. — Но?..

— Но, — продолжает Спок, находя ладонью другую руку Джима и переплетая их пальцы. — Я полагаю, что прямо сейчас у нас есть другие, более неотложные дела. Дела, гораздо более… личные по своей природе.

Джим смеётся.

— Видишь? — шепчет он, его дыхание согревает своим теплом обнаженную кожу Спока. — Я плохо на тебя влияю.

И когда он сокращает дистанцию между ними, Спок не может не согласиться с этим. И он обнаруживает, что ничуть не возражает.


End file.
